Enchanted Forest
Fairytale Land is a place where happy endings come true, magic still exists, and all of the storybook characters once lived in this beautiful world before they were banished to the town of Storybrooke by the Evil Queen's Dark Curse. Fairytale Land, as a whole, has yet to be given an official name, although several locations in the universe have been named. Jefferson claims that the world has some loose connection with the world Storybrooke resides in, which explains why people know about the stories of the inhabitants of Fairytale Land. History Season One Season Two In Broken, once Prince Phillip has been taken by the Wraith, Mulan explains to Aurora that not long after she was placed under the curse by Maleficent, Regina's curse was cast and the Fairytale Land was frozen for 28 years. For some reason, although most of the realm was affected, a small portion was not. After being unfrozen, Mulan and Phillip continued their quest to rescue Aurora. Mulan states that those who were not caught in the Dark Curse have found a safe haven, and now reside together in Fairytale Land. Prominent Locations *'Forbidden Fortress': This is the lair of the witch Maleficent and her pet unicorn. The Forbidden Fortress is a dark place, shrouded in mystery. It made its first appearance in the second episode, The Thing You Love Most. *'Enchanted Forest': A peaceful place, home to the seven dwarves, the Blind Witch, many magical creatures, the Mad Hatter and his daughter Grace, Hansel and Gretel and, formerly, Snow White. The dwarves' mine - and subsequently Rumpelstiltskin's prison - were underneath its trees. It made its first appearance in the Pilot, when Snow White was presumed dead and put in a glass coffin. *'Troll Bridge': The home to the notorious black market leaders, the Troll Group. It made its first appearance in Snow Falls, when Snow White and Prince Charming fought them for repossession of Charming's engagement ring. *'The Castle': A huge castle built over a lake, reachable only by bridge. This was the former home of King George and the living quarters of Snow White and Prince Charming after they took the castle from King George. Snow and Prince Charming got married here. It was also the birthplace of Emma Swan. Its first appearance was in the Pilot. *'Dark Palace': This was originally King Leopold's palace before his murder at the hands of the Genie of Agrabah and the Evil Queen. It was built for Leopold's first wife, and was the family's summer home. After his death, the Evil Queen took it as her home. Hansel and Gretel were invited to live there, but they rejected the Queen's offer; the Woodcutter was a prisoner there before he, too, was banished; and the Huntsman was put there to be the Queen's pet. Its first appearance is in The Thing You Love Most. *'Dark Castle': This is the castle where Rumpelstiltskin lived after getting his powers from Zoso. Belle also lived here as a housemaid. Its first appearance is in Skin Deep. *'Lake Nostros': This is a magical lake, whose waters were rumored to restore anything lost to a person. It was guarded by a ferocious Siren. Prince Charming was sent by the Princess Abigail to get some water for her lost love, Frederick. Its first appearance was in'' What Happened to Frederick. *'Firefly Hill': This is the place where Dreamy and Nova sneak away to. They plan to leave on a boat together. The blue fairy stops Dreamy from doing this since it will hold Nova back. Later when they meet on the hill Dreamy breaks up with Nova leaving her heartbroken. Its first appearance was in ''Dreamy. *The Mines: This is the place where the Dwarves work. They mine diamonds and other gems. Once a year they mine gems that are used to make the yearly supply of fairy dust. Rumplestiltskin was also imprisoned in here. Inhabitants *Princess Abigail *Agrabahn Vipers *Princess Aurora *Baelfire *Bashful *Behemoth *Belle *Blind Witch *Blind Witch † *Blue Fairy *Bossy *Captain Hook *Prince Charming *Cinderella *Cora *Daniel † *Doc *Donna † *Dopey *The Evil Queen *Fairy Godmother † *Frederick *Gaston † *King George *Geppetto *The Gnome *Grace *Granny *Gretel *Grumpy *Hansel *Happy *Henry † *Honora † *Hordor † *The Huntsman *Prince James † *Jiminy Cricket *The King *Sir Lancelot *King Leopold † *Mad Hatter *Magic Mirror *Maleficent *Maleficent's Unicorn *Martin † *Maurice *King Midas *Monstro *Morraine *Mulan *Myrna † *Nova *Ogre *The Palace Guards *Peter † *Prince Phillip † *Pinocchio *Red Riding Hood *Rumplestiltskin *Ruth *Siren † *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Stealthy † *Stephen † *Prince Thomas *Mayor Tomkins *Troll Group † *Watchy *Wolf *The Woodcutter *Zoso † Trivia *Like Storybrooke, the exact size and scope of Fairytale Land is not known. de:Märchenland fr:Royaume des contes pt:Terra dos Contos de Fadas